Pieces
by Transition88
Summary: He was getting over the drama of a failed suicide attempt, and all she can do is hate herself because she thinks it's her fault. They both need help, maybe they just need to find it in each other? Badam. HIATUS
1. Intro

Well, I had a dream where Adam was about to kill himself, so I changed it...a lot, and turned it into a story.  
>So, please read and review :)<br>Please note, this takes place in late season 10, Drew and Bianca are together, but the VInce drama hasn't happened, nor has BIanca apologized to Adam. And Fiona and Adam have already broken up.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>"I'll grab us some drinks, meet me in my room, first door on the right."<p>

Bianca nodded and tiptoed up the stairs, knowing that Drews mom was in the basement watching TV.  
>She closed the door to Drews room, just in case someone were to walk by, and then took the chance to explore.<br>The room was neater than she had imagined, with a few posters desegrating the walls.  
>Bianca glanced at the door before deciding it woudln't hurt to look around more...throughly.<p>

She opened up the drawer on Drews nightstand and took a peak inside. Nothing spectacular, just a peice of paper with "- 555-4318" scribbled on top.

She found it odd, but decided it must have been some recent sports injury or something.  
>She searched further and found a lighter, "I didn't know Drew smoked" Bianca thought to herself as she began to search for the joint.<p>

But instead she found a hairclip, "is Drew cheating?" Bianca wondered before hearing the door open, she quickly turned around only to find herself face to face with Adam.  
>"Why are you in my room?" he asked.<br>"Oh, Drew said this was his room."  
>Adam awkwardly laughed, "I guess he got his left and right mixed up, his room is right across from mine."<br>He moved aside so she could leave,before glancing down at the items in her hand.  
>He gasped and quickly snatched the lighter and hairclip from her, "what are you doing? Thats my stuff!"<br>Bianca was taken back by Adams sudden attitude, as she had never seen him so upset.  
>She dropped the items onto his bed and made her way to Drews room, "sorry" Adam whispered as she walked by.<p>

"Hey, there you are!" Drew greeted.  
>"You got left and right mixed up,dummy."<p>

Drew smirked, "whoops" he mumbled before pressing his lips to hers.  
>They fell back on the bed, laughing, before making out some more.<br>It wasn't until about 10 minuted later thay they pulled apart when a knock was heard at the door.

Drew panicked, "who is it?"

"Me." Adams voice replied.

Drew sighed, "what is it Adam?"

Adam opened the door a bit and faced Drew, "I uh- wanted to say goodnight."

Drew gave him a confused look, "goodnight Adam." He replied, in a frusturated tone, shooing Adam away with his hand.

Instead of leaving, Adam kept his gaze on his brother, "I love you."

Drew sighed, "I love you too Adam, bye."

"Okay, bye." He slowly started to close the door, before opening it slightly, "I love you."  
>Then he closed the door and left.<br>"Well, that was wierd." Bianca noted.  
>"Yeah, he's been acting off these past few days, anyways, where were we?"<br>Bianca giggled and pressed her lips against his, both getting lost in their own fantasy.  
>That was until a few minutes later when they were interrupted by Mrs. Torres's shouts from down the hall.<p>

"Omar! Omar! Call 911! Call 911!"  
>Drew and Bianca broke apart, giving eachother confused, yet frightened looks.<br>"I'll be right back." Drew whispered, leaving.

"Mom, whats going on?" he called out.

His mom kicked her leg out and swung the bathroom door open.  
>"Drew, wait in here, I'm going downstairs to call an ambulance, I dont know where your father is."<p>

He walked into the bathroom, "But whats going-" he stopped the second he saw why his mom was crouching down. She was hovering over an unconcious Adam, who was quickly bleeding from a large gash in his arm.  
>Mrs. Torres handed Drew a washcloth.<br>"Hold, this to his arm." she commanded, as the dazed Drew nodded, kneeling by his brother as Mrs. Torres ran from the room.  
>Drew looked down at his unconcious brother in shock, holding the washcloth down to his already scarred arm.<br>A few tears fell freely from his eyes when he realized that when Adam was telling him he loved him earlier, it was because he thought it would be the last time they would see eachother.

Adams eyes fluttered open for a moment, as he tried to swipe Drews arm away.  
>"Let me die, please." He commanded in a fragile voice.<br>"No Adam no! Calm down Adam, it'll be okay, please calm down."  
>Drew watched in terror as his brother shook and began to cry, "Let me die! I want to die! Stop!"" he yelled.<p>

Neither of them knew that Bianca was watching in absolute horror from Drews room, the door cracked open just enough to see.

Adam kept trying to swipe away Drews arm, half concious, and mumbling words like "Gracie" "freak" "girl" and "unloved."  
>That was until he fell make into unconciousness, his breathing becoming weaker by the second.<br>Drew and Bianca watched in terror as the paramedics put Adam on a stretcher, and lowered him downstairs, before putting him into the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my laptop was taken away.**

**On the bright side, I found a free version of Microsoft word *yey***

**So if you haven't noticed, this switches perspective by chapter, the last one was Bianca, so this will be Adam.**

**Also, sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be way later and will involve both Bianca and Adam.**

Darkness.

It was all Adam saw.

He was woken by two unknown voices.

"How's she doing?"

"Better. We were able to gauze up the wounds pretty well... but the stitches were quite tricky."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Well the family thought it was just one cut, but there were actual multiple, deep cuts."

"Ahh, I see. Well, you know..."

Slowly the voices faded and Adam took advantage of this and opened his eyes.

A hospital room greeted him, white walls, a table decorated with flowers, and a heart monitor.

"I'm alive." He whispered under his breath, disappointed.

He heard footsteps approaching and quickly shut his eyes, not in the mood to deal with anyone.

He heard his mom sigh and sit in the nearest seat.

"Mom, he obviously hasn't woken up yet, let's go."

Adam could practically hear the glare his mom gave Drew.

"I-I just can't be here mom. The way he was acting. We should have known something was wrong." Drew's voice began to break and Adam couldn't help but wonder if his quarterback brother was actually crying.

"Drew, don't blame this on anyone, not even yourself. This isn't your fault, it's no one's fault. Gra-Adam needs support right now, not for us to play the blame game."

Grace.

She was going to call him Grace.

Adam waited until he could no longer hear the footsteps retreating from his room.

He then pulled back the bandages on his arm and looked down at the scars.

Carved into his arm, the word "_freak"_ stared back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been busy with makeup work (so so so sick this year, I missed like half the semester) and finals. But yey the semesters over! So anywho, happy holidays!(Belated)**

Bianca counted the ceiling tiles for the millionth time. She hated hospitals, but then again, who didn't?

They were cold and depressing, and this occasion seemed even worse considering her boyfriend's brother was the patient.

Drew gave her hand a small squeeze and she smiled, they were sitting in chairs outside of Adams room, waiting for the doctor to come out with a status on his condition.

Finally the door opened and a man in a white coat came out, in his hand he held a clipboard.

"Are either of you related to Adam?" It was obvious he had spoken to Adam since every other staff member had to be corrected about calling him Gracie.

"I'm his brother."

"Well, Adam's doing better, except..well actually I feel I should be speaking to a parent.."

"Dad's at work and moms at home cleaning clothes for Adam. You know she's going to tell me whatever you tell her. I thinks it's better I know now."

The doctor nodded,and then glanced at Bianca.

"What about her, is she related to Adam?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"I see, I'm sorry but right now I'm under family confidentiality.."

"I don't mind if she hears this."

"Your mother would.. Adams asleep, we can talk in his room."

As soon as the door to Adams room shut, Bianca pressed her ear against the wall, she didn't know why, but she was very curious.

"Wel, you see," the doctor began, "from what we have noticed, Adam has shown no remorse for what he did, the only thing he seems to regret is that his plan failed."

"Wouldn't that be expected." Drew replied.

"Well, it honestly depends on the person. Has Adam ever dealt with things such as depression? I know that it is very common among trans teens."

"Well, he used to burn himself, but that was before his transition. He did it again when he re-transitioned back to Gracie earlier this year, but that only lasted about a day."

Bianca felt numb.

"_Burn himself"_

"Nothing the doctor or Drew said after that mattered, she didn't hear it.


End file.
